New Beginnings
by AstralGuardian
Summary: Lightning never strikes the same place twice" they say. But for Hanna, the world seems to fall apart .. again. After moving abroad in Belleville and the loss of her parents she is forced to start all over again. A night changes her life forever. Can she bear another death? .. Nobody knows ... but .. after saving his life one thing's for sure : They're after her!
1. Bloody Beginnings

Darkness ...  
The only thing that surrounds me ... I feel lost ... my heart is racing ... I'm getting closer ... I feel ... watched. Suddenly panic is rushing through my body. My mind tells me to run but my feet just won't listen. They're getting closer and closer. My pulse is unbelievebly high ... they're here ... adrenaline pumping ... one more step and ...  
[door opening]  
Stranger : "Hanna, you still sleeping ?"  
His voice brought me back to reality. He realizes what's happening and steps closer trying to calm me down.  
Stranger : "Another nightmare ?" he says while hugging me tight.  
Hanna : "I get them more often lately ... . And each time they seem more real ... like the actions have conseqences in real life ... "  
Stranger : "Don't worry. They'll pass."  
Hanna : "I hope ... " I said as I raised from my bed. "Thank you Chris."  
Chris : "Don't mention it."  
His words were followed by a morbid silence. But it was broken soon.  
Chris : "Your parents would be so proud of you, you know that, right ? After everything you've been through ... not even a single tear!"  
Hanna : "I know ... "  
He hugged me again but this time a light hug that lasted just for a couple of moments, then he left the room.  
Chris :" I almost forgot ... the van will be here tomorrow at 7 a.m. You've got everything packed ?"  
Hanna : "Yes. I just need to get the stuff from the tree house and I'm all set." [sigh]  
Chris : " It's going to be fine ... I promise you. A fresh new start is exactly what you need right now."  
Hanna : "Maybe you're right. But it's the second time I hear these words ... and the last time it didn't end even close to 'fine'."  
Chris : "We'll work things out togheter, ok ?"  
Hanna : "Ok." I said trying to smile. "But you know ... I just don't understand."  
Chris : "What is that? " he said sitting in the doorway with one eyebrow lifted.  
Hanna : "Every nightmare is like ... a ... next part for the previous one ... they have continuity. The first one was just the beginning of the series. And that place ... I've never seen it before but It's like I've been there. And that person ..."  
Chris : "What person ? That part I never heard." he said with fear in his eyes.  
Hanna : "I don't know who he was ... "  
Chris : "So it was a man"  
Hanna : "Judging by the shape ... I think so. He was running ... and he was injuried. I tried to call him but my voice got stuck in my troath."  
Chris : " Like you were just watching ? "  
Hanna : " No ... like everything was planned. Like I was playing a role. My body was moving without me controling it."  
Chris : "And have you seen his face ?"  
Hanna : " A bit ... somehow ... I just can't remember anything detailed."  
Chris : " And you 2 were alone ? "  
Hanna : " I thought so ... but in this last one ... it's like they were watching us. Waiting for us to make a move ... they almost got me but then you woke me up."  
Chris : "Who were they ?"  
Hanna : "I have no idea."  
Chris : "Sometimes dreams are just dreams. It's your mind that is playing tricks."  
Hanna : "I sure hope so ... [phone beeps] Listen ... I've got a text from a friend, I'll meet her to give her some stuff that she left here. I'll be real quick."  
Chris : "Ok but be carefull. It's almost dark."  
Hanna : "I will. I promise."  
He left the room and I quickly changed my clothes and rushed outside. The moment I left the house I realized my keys were inside. "Heck with them ... I'll just walk"  
Reaching Lana wasn't hard, we were sort of neighbors. We met halfway.  
Hanna : "Here ." I said handing her a bag with some clothes and notes and also a box that contained a bracelet.  
Lana : " Thanks. So ... you are really leaving ... "  
Hanna : "Yep ... I wish I didn't but you know how complicated things are ... "  
Lana : " We're so going to miss you!" she said dropping everything and hugging me tight while tears filled her eyes.  
Hanna : " I know! Me too! Make sure you tell the others!"  
Lana : " Wait! You are not going to say goodbye to them ?!"  
Hanna : "It would be too hard ... it's better if I just leave. Also I sent them the jewelry.". Ever since childhood we sort of made a group. There were 6 of us. We used to spend our time togheter doing all the crazy stuff that crossed our minds. From the time that we moved from Romania to Belleville things changed. We were still close but so much apart. Disputes appeared over little things such as : I saw him first, I wanted that skirt, your dad's got a crush on me ... ok the last one I made up ... though I was close to all, and what looked like a good thing quicly became a massive conflict. But something brought us togheter again. There was a woman, more like an old lady, she was always telling us stories about nymphs that are living in the woods nearby, beasts that are traveling the forests at moonlight, sirens that enchant people then kill them, and a lot of other crazy things. If you ask me I think she's lost it, but the way she was telling the stories gave you the chills. She made you live those stories. She was alone and during winter we would all sit by the fireplace and listen to her stories amazed. But summers were by far my favourites. We used to have a treehouse where she would even use the flashlight to make shadow-games. One night the showed up with 5 beautiful velvet boxes. They were black and elegant. She stated that she also had 4 friends that were very close to her. And that we are special and we should never be apart. One by one, she gave us a box each and told us to open them. Each of them contained a bracelet. The first one was golden and it was beautifuly decorated with emeralds, it's the one Lana recieved. There was also a silver one with rubies, one with sapphires, and one with crystals. The one I recieved was golden and it had some peachy-white stones like pearls and some deep orange ones. She said the white ones were called "Star Moonstone" and the other ones were "Tiger's Eye" and "Imperial Topaz". At first we refused because as beautiful as they were it seemed wrong to take the last things that reminded her of her friends, and they were also very precious. But she insisted and we finally gave up. That was the last night we ever saw her. We kept the bracelets hidden at the tree house, which is just about half a mile from my house, so I was always first at our meetings.  
Lana : "They'll understand ... " she said and hugged me for the last time. Then she picked up her stuff and we both walked away at the same time. From time to time we would turn around to see each other, that until it was complete darkness. The air was fresh, like a short rain just passed. The way back home seemed to take forever. Then I remembered that there was a shortcut that I used when I wanted to scare the crap out of my friends jumping from the bushes. It was an old dirty road that crossed through the woods. If there was a thing I would get scared of that was darkness. I hated it! since ... forever. Good thing the blue moonlight was lighting the place. But I soon noticed that what seemed like my old shortcut turned into a 2-way road.  
"Great... I can't remember the road splitting like that. " I got my phone out of my pocket. "-No signal-. " Are you freakin' kidding me ?!" Right then I heard sticks cracking behind me. I used the flash but it all seemed silent and unmoved. It happened again. But then I just knew there was something in the bushes on the right path. I slowly walked to the left one, still listening to see if that thing is following me. I heard it running. My heart was pounding, I started rushing but all of a sudden it appeared in front of me out of nowhere. It was a young deer. [sighs] It looked scared and started running like something wrong was about to happen. I continued on my way but faster. I was almost running but then ... the path ended. The place looked familiar thought, and that's when it hit me! It was the one from my dreams ... nightmares to be more precise. I felt the panic taking over me. Blood rushing through my veins, pulse rising incredibly high, and I just stood there, glued to a tree, unable to speak, run or do anything else. I was having a panic attack. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. The only thing I could hear was my heartbeat. I was trying not to faint and then something dropped out of my bag. It was sparkling in the moonlight. Mom's amethyst silver necklace that she gave to me before ... before she and dad had that car crash. I always thought it's weird to have a car crash and nothing left of the victims. I picked it with my hands shaking. It's beautiful glow made me think of them! All the beautiful memories with them were right before my eyes. And I remember dad's last words :  
"So little and so tough, aren't you ? twisted leg and not a single tear. That's my girl! Now behave nice with Chris, okay?"  
" Where are you going daddy ?"  
"Me and mommy are going to a place far away, but don't worry, we'll be back in no time"  
"You promise ?"  
"I promise! Now be nice, and remember : Be Strong!"  
Holding the necklace was like holding a piece of them. It made me strong ... my pulse started going back to normal. My eyes were burning but I was holding the tears from bursting out. That's when I caught a smell that brought me to reality and reminded me I was in a forest at 11 p.m. with no clue of how to get the hell out of here. I totally forgot about the nightmares and what I was scared not to happen. The smell was not a familiar one, it was pungent and unnatural. A piercing noise made me realize what it was - gun powder! I started to run. To run like my life depended on it. I've heard several shots behind me, but it was useless, it was a dead end! I was trying to make my way out through the trees, when I reached a small clearing.  
The shots were really close, like 6 meters away (19 feet). I hid behind a tree. That is when I heard something making noise trying to get away, then harshly fell to the ground. Every part of me told me not to look, to stay still and pray for a miracle, but I slowly turned and was surprised to see it was a person. Flashbacks from the nighmare came back. I tried controling my heartbeat but no luck. The gunshots stopped since I reached the clearing. I stepped closer and noticed that he was injuried, ~ Heck yeah ... one hell of a surprise ~ but I was expecting that, I now knew that they weren't dreams, they were visions. The moonlight was softly lightening his face. The guy had dark hair and fine features. He was breathing heavily. Blood was climbing down his torso, through his shirt. The sight made my blood froze. I was about to faint. Ever since the car accident the sight of blood causes me to almost pass out. It's not that fake, movie blood but the real one. I just can't stop thinking about the place of the accident, of how bad it was if there was nothing left of my parents, of all their blood spread everywhere. I took deep breath and moved his hand to the side to have a better look. It seemed pretty nasty ... I pulled out and ripped one of my tops in order to stop the bleeding. I felt it getting soaked and felt the hot blood on my hands. I kept pressing gently ... I was desperate! I had no ideea of what to do. If I would've screamed for help the attackers would come after us. There was still no signal. I closed my eyes and thought of everyone that meant something to me. Everyone that I lost ... and then just thought of my mom and all the times I got injuried, she used to sleep by my side and play that beautiful song ... it was something like " Ta ra ra ra ra ... ta ra ra ra ra ... ta ra ra ra ra raa ..." she said the song will magically  
heal my wounds and that I'll be brand new the other day. I just couldn't help it. Tears bursted out climbing down my cheeks. I just closed my eyes again and played that lullaby as hot tears rolled down. A strange feeling rushed through me but I didn't pay much attention. I just concentrated on that memory. But it was getting more intense ... like ... a vibe of energy. I opened my eyes and was stunned! The golden bracelet was on my left hand, the gems glowing and this whole blue aura was around him coming from my hands. With shaky hands I removed the piece of cloth and was amazed to see a little scar that was vanishing. His breath seemed to be back to normal and I was just confused and terrified ... What did just happened ? What was that glow ?! How did the bracelet ended up on my hand ? Questions without answers ... I was still in shock when I heard a car approaching. Then someone started to shout a name, there were 2 now ... no ... 3! 3 voices . I saw headlights and rushed to hide behind trees. "I've done everything I could" I said to myself ... then 2 of them got to the clearing. The guy that was out cold woke up. He tried to get back on his legs and the other 2 helped him. They informed the others that they found him. [relief sigh] At least they were not after him. But one of them looked like he sensed something ... me! He was coming my way and I started running. I looked back to see if he was following me and then I saw 2 red glowing eyes behind me. I started running like I never did in my life. It was like I knew the forest since forever! Each tree, each branch, I was moving like the wind. I took one last look and realized he was gone, he and the forest. I reached the city.  
"Finally" I whispered.  
The house was silent. The lights were off. I slowly closed the door behind me and headed for the stairs to get to my room. Then a lamp was switched on. I must admit it kinda scared me to death. I tought they found me and they are going to torture me or god knows what. But I was relieved and at the same time embarassed to see Chris sitting in a chair seeing concern and anger in his expression.  
Chris : "I'll be quick, she says. And you realize it's past midnight and she's not home yet. You alert all the neighboors, you try the police but of course they won't look for her unless 24 hours passed." He got up from his chair and I thought he is going to just smack some sense into me. But he hugged me tight making it almost impossible for me to breath.  
Chris : "Where the heck have you been ? You almost gave me a heart attack! "  
Hanna :"I'm sorry! I got carried away with saying goodbye to all my friends and I wanted to visit some places before I leave."  
Chris : "You could've called!"  
Hanna : "I tried, there was no signal. It's ok, I'm fine." I said and gave him a big grin.  
Chris : " Oh, no! You are not fooling me with that face again!" I giggled while heading to my room. "Get some rest, tomorrow is a big day." he added.  
Hanna : "I will." After I took a shower I changed in my PJ and went to bed, trying to fall asleep while watching the window, waiting for them to come after me.


	2. Into The Woods

div class="grf-indent"  
div class="text"Soon after I got in bed a driving rain hit the windows. It's sound made me shiver. It was like one of those horror movies when you think you got away but they always know "What you did last summer". So there I was, with the blanket over my head, with my eyes closed, waiting for something bad to happen. But it didn't. Without realizing I fell / The morning sunrays sofly brushed my face, calling for me, telling me to get up. [alarm rings] "Oh , great ..." I said to myself. it was past 7 a.m. when I decided to get up. The moving van was already in the front, taking the /Chris :"Finally you're up. You had a good sleep ? "br /Hanna : "I guess ... "br /Chris : "It was nice of you to donate all the things to poor families!" he said with a smile on his /Hanna : "I want to start a brand new life. These things would just bring me bad memories."br /Chris : "Get something to eat and then I'll drive you to your new school." he said and kissed my / Minutes passed while I pushed myself to eat. I just couldn't help but think of the other night. Who were those guys ? Who was after them ? and why the heck were his eyes red? Choosing an outfit for the first day of school was tricky. I heard Chris saying "Hurry! 5 more minutes, that's it!" for like 3 times . I was finally satisfied with my look. The way to school was silent. None of us said anything. He was thoughtful and I just looked out the window, watching how any chance of going back to havebr /a normal life there /Chris : "This is it." The school looked like any other normal one. Loud students, slutty girls wondering around lacrosse players just to get attention. Geeks talking about video games ... the usual stuff. "You're going to like it, you'll see" he said with a grin on his face. "Now, I want you to meet someone.". A guy with dark-brown hair was waving our direction. At first I thought he was trying to get my attention but I was surprised to see him coming our way and greeting /Chris :"Hanna this is Scott. Scott - Hanna."br /Scott : "Hey! Nice to meet you" he said smiling and shaking my /Hanna :"Hanna ..." I tried to crack a smile but it failed. His voice sounded familiar thought but I had other things to deal /Chris : "I'll come pick you up after school, I presume you know where the house is after 2 months of pictures and maps." he said grinning, "But I want to be sure you get there. Take care now "br /Scott : "So, you're new, right ?"br /Hanna : "Thanks for the info, Mr Obvious." He /Scott : "You want me to show you around ?"br /Hanna : " Ok, fine ... "br / He took me on a short tour around the school, then he stopped waving at a group of /Scott : "Everyone, this is Hanna! Hanna these are : Lydia, "br /Lydia : "Nice to meet you" :3br / " Stiles,"br /Stiles : "Hey, what's up!"br / "Liam, "br /Liam : "Hello!"br / "Kira"br /Kira : " Hi!"br / " and Malia"br /Malia : "Hey ... " . The last one wasn't so excited to meet me. She quickly looked in another /Scott : " You have your schelude ?"br /Hanna : "Yep ... I have English first. "br /Stiles : "So do we." he said /Scott : "We'll walk you to class. See you guys later."br / The hour was pretty boring, the teacher couldn't stop talking but it seemed like nobody was listening to him. Everyone was focused on something else. Stiles was playing some mobile game, Scott and Kira were giving each other glances, half of the class was almost asleep and the rest were texting or watching out the windows. The teacher didn't seem offended, it was pretty early for him too so in the last 30 minutes he said he had to mark some tests so basically we could do anything as long as we were quiet /Hanna : "Umm.. excuse me! Can I use the bathroom please ?" The teacher nooded. I raised and all eyes were on me. I left the classroom heading for the bathroom but something made me go the other way around. It was a strange feeling,...again..., like that was the way I need to go. I found myself standing in front of the backdoor that led to the / "Hanna?!" I tunred around to see Kira with a worried /Kira : "Are you ok ? You've been here for 15 minutes now ... the teacher sent me to see if you're ok." But it couldn't be true ... could it ? They seemed more like moments than /Hanna : "Yes, I'm fine ... I just wanted to take some air, that's all."br /Kira : "We should go back to class."br /Hanna : "Go ahead, I'll just take some books from my locker."br /Kira : "Ok." and she headed for the classroom. When I opened the locker I was shocked! There was blood everywhere. But when I looked closely I noticed that it formed a symbol. It seemed like a triangle, interrupted at the right corner with a circle inside. Ther was also a note. It said " I know what you did ". I closed my locker and rushed to class. The rest of the day was eventless. Normal classes ... boring classes to be more precise, but it seemed like everyone wanted this to end faster, that including the teachers, so they went easy on the students. Lunch time - The school was full of groups. There was the "Cool Group" , the "Geek Group" , the "Swimming Group" the "Lacrosse Group" , "The Bimbo Group" and the "Teacher's Pets" group. There was also "Scott's Group" consisting of Lydia ,Stiles ,Liam ,Kira and Scott himself. They were laughing over something Stiles said. I decided to skip luch, I wasn't hungry anyway; so I just took a walk instead. And what could be more relaxing than nature itself ? The woods of Beacon Hills were quiet. Too quiet I would say. It looked like it was ... empty. Not even a squirl or a bird. It was really strange. The following classes were less boring. They actually made me forget about everything that happened, about beeing new, it felt like ... an ordinary / [bell rings]br /Teacher : " Okay class, don't forget, you have 2 weeks to present the projects."br /Lydia : "Hey, you want to hang around now that we finished classes ?"br /Hanna : "I'd like to but I still need to get home and unpack things. Maybe some other time."br /Lydia : "Ok. Text me." she said while leaving the / I called Chris 3 times and texted him but he didn't /Scott : "You need a ride home ?"br /Hanna : "No, I'm fine. I'm waiting for Chris to come pick me up."br /Scoot : " Ok. See you later."br / And that's exactly what I did - waited, and waited, and waited. But nothing. After 35 minutes I decided to walk home. And let me tell you - that was the worst ideea I could come up with! Never trust a GPS. I found myself facing an abbandoned park, which looked like it was like that for quite some /Hanna : "Great ... just freakin' great. " If that's how my neighborhood looked like I don't care how great the house was, I will for sure move out. It wasn't much untill it all started to disappear : the benches, the alleys, it all led to - yep - the forest. ~What's the deal with the forest in this story anyway ?~br / It had the feeling that it was going to get ugly but I though I was beeing paranoid. So I kept waling. Soon I realized how lost I am. The maps were showing I arrived at the /Hanna : "Yeah bitch! This sure seems like my house!" I yelled at my / "You lost ?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see a guy with dark hair and green piercing eyes leaning to a tree /Hanna : "None of your bussiness." which sounded more like a grunt, and giving him a glare. He met my gaze and slowly turned to me, detaching himself from the / "Forest is not a place to play hide 'n seek. You should go home." he said but without offense in his /Hanna : "No, really ? ... go home you say ... that's a marvellous ideea! How come it never crossed my mind ?! " I said with sarcasm. His expresion went to a / [sighs] [phone headsup] - dead /Hanna : "Great! Can this get worse ?" right that moment thunders broke the silence of the forest. "I had to ask ... " Right that moment I caught a glimpse of what seemed like the house Chris showed me, but it was at a considerable /Hanna : "I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you but I would lie so ... see ya later ... or .. better not."br /"Want me to walk you out of the woods ?" My first thoughts were "Are you freakin' kidding me?" and "Better go fuck yourself" but even If I would've loved to see his face turn red of anger I had to admit I needed his help to get out of the woods until torrential rain would start. It was risky, of course .. what if he kidnapped me or try something else ? but I presumed that If he wanted to he would've tried sooner so I just had to risk. He walked by my side until we reached the end of the forest. I turned my face to him and softly said "Thanks" He seemed surprised and replied "You welcome". Then I walked away, watching him with the corner of the eye. He just stood there making sure I get home./div  
/div 


	3. The Reveal

Chris : "Welcome to your new home!" The place was really nice. Exactly like in the pictures but with the furniture in, it looked even more beautiful. It looked comfy and warm.  
Hanna : "Looks nice ."  
Chris : "And expensive ... I still can't believe you used so much of the fonds your parents left you."  
Hanna : "If you do it, do it properly, right ?" I said grinning. It was the first in days. And it was natural.  
Chris : " Ok. I'll let you unpack. You've got my number, you can call me anytime, day or night, 24/7, ok ?"  
Hanna : " I'll keep that in mind, thank you." Then he hugged me for a couple of moments and left. Chris was like an uncle to me. He used to bring me these souvenirs from where he traveled. He was my dad's childhood friend. Then my dad moved to Europe and their relationship has ever since we moved to Belleville they got closer again. They were like brothers. After their death he always looked over for me. It was nice to have him closer and not to be forced to drive all the way from Beacon Hills to stay for half an hour. But even so, the empty house made me anxious. The following day I woke up late. Yes, an empty house may create anxiousness but beeing the queen of your own castle is a nice feeling. I had no will for classes, and considering the fact that is was just the 2nd day it wasn't such a great start, but I didn't care. I felt great that morning, like I haven't in a pretty long time. I put music on and got carried away. My bedroom was a total mess. Clothes and notebooks everywhere. But my moment was soon spoiled, as I was enjoying my time the dorbell rang. I picked some clothes and went downstairs, still dancing and waving. But that was soon going to change. I was surprised to see an angry Chris with a "What the hell are you doing ? and Why aren't you at school?" look. Of course those questions were not left unasked.  
Chris : "I don't know how you did things in Belleville, but in Beacon Hills kids go to school 5 days a week."  
Hanna : "I'm sorry ... I overslept and I was just about to leave actually."  
Chris : "Oh, is that so ? And ghosts are throwing a party upstairs while you're gone, right ?" I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it.  
Chris : "Look ... it was going to be a surprise for when you get back home but ..."  
Hanna : "What? What is it ?" I said as I felt my pulse raising and my body filling with excitement.  
Chris : "Just so you know, don't expect any birthday present anymore!" he said as he walked outside with me following him.  
Hanna : "Oh my god! Is that mine ?! It's amazing! I love you!" I said juming to hug him.  
Chris : "Now go to school, and drive safe!"  
Hanna : "I will, I promise" I said trying to hold my big grin but failed. "You don't have to check on me always, y' know ... "  
Chris : "Oh, I think I do... after what I saw today." I laughed and headed inside to get my bag. Having my own car was realy cool. I remember how all those kids from my old school were showing off their expensive cars, and all those bimbos were around them. I swore I would never be like them, and instead of a car I told my parents I am comfortable with walking but if they insist they can buy me a bike. But I was happy now, since school was not as close to home as my old one. My thoughts were vanished away by the doorbell.  
Hanna : "God Chris, what now ?" I suddenly stopped after those last words. I was stunned to see the guy from the past day sitting in my doorway. There was something familiar about this guy... thought I have no ideea what .  
Hanna : "You ... . What do you want ? A noble prize for walking me 30 meters through the forest ? I said ironically.  
"I wanted to give this back . " - Mom's necklace! It must've slipped out of my bag while searching for my phone.  
Hanna : "Thank .. you , I guess. "  
"Derek"  
Hanna : "Oo..kaayy ... Thank you ... Derek.. now I have better things to do so ..." I locked the door and headed to my brand new Ferrari.  
Derek : "Nice car."  
Hanna : "Thanks. " and then just drove away.  
When I arrived at school everyone was staring. I won't lie to you - It felt gooood. Some girls even tried to "befriend" me but I just told them I had no time to talk, and that I'm already late enough. The classroom was a total mess. Everyone was wondering around, paper planes in the air, music playing - there was no teacher inside.  
Scott : "Hey!" he said waving at me.  
Hanna : "Hi." I replied with a smile.  
Scott : "Somebody's cheerful today."  
Hanna : "It's my nature, just that you didn't get to know me yet." But our talk was interrupted by the loud scream of a student. Soon everyone rushed to the hallway. When I saw what it was I was petrified. The dead body of our teacher was lying on the floor.  
"Somebody call 911" ... "Is he ... " ... Everyone was panicking. I stepped closer and noticed there was something on his neck. Like .. a burn ... I took a closer look and I knew then - It was the same mark as the one in my locker. There was a killer out there that was doing this ... and I may be next!  
They let us go home after the event and as happy as some of then were that they have the day free I was all freaked out by the thought that I could be the following victim. I needed to know more about this stuff, so I went to the nearest library.  
"Can I help you ? " the women at the front desk asked.  
Hanna : "Umm... yeah .. I'm looking for some books about supernatural stuff .. you know ... beeings with red eyes and so ..."  
Librarian : "Fantasy books are in the left."  
Hanna : "No, I meant reports of such creatures over time."  
Librarian : "You can use a computer to look through older articles."  
Hanna : "Thank You." And so I started my research. There were a lot of articles about attacks of a "beast" in Beacon Hills."5 students found partially devoured near the edge of the forest" ... "A car crash ... claw marks ... no survivors " ... " strange howls and nocturnal attacks of a beast" ... These could't be all coincidences, there was something going on. "Looking for something ?" I turned to see one of Scott's friends leaning against a table.  
Hanna : "Just some research ... Liam, righ ?"  
Liam : "Yes. Research about ... beasts? Why would you need that for ?" I noticed a change in his tone after seeing what I was reading.  
Hanna : "It's for a friend, he's writing this book ..."  
Liam : "Oh, I see ... and you are such a good friend that you make research for him."  
Hanna : "Well, he promised me a role. " I said trying to crack a smile.  
Liam : "So ... since we have a day off I was thinking maybe we could grab lunch or something .. or maybe catch a movie at my place... what do you think "  
I was holding myself not to say " If that's your way of saying, come see a movie at my house so I can stare at your boobs and maybe hook up with you then no!" but I swallowed the words and said nicely: " Maybe some other time ... I promised my friend I'll meet her, we haven't seen each other in ages."  
Liam : "Ok then, here's my number" he said while passing me a note with his phone number "call me when you're free"  
Hanna : "Sure" yeah right ... keep dreaming.

...Meanwhile ...

Scott : "He had a sign on his neck."  
Derek : "What kind of sign ?"  
Scott : "It was some sort of a triangle with a cirlce inside. You know something about that ? " Derek shook his head disaprovement.  
Peter : "I might now something ... "  
Stiles : "What is it ?"  
Peter : "Everything comes with a price. "  
Derek : "What do you want ?"  
Peter : "Nothing big ... something insignificant I would say "  
Scott : "What ?" he said starting to get pissed by all the stress.  
Peter : "The amulet!"  
Stiles : "What amulet ?"  
Peter : "The other day ... you had it with you when you came back. Where is it ?" he said to Derek.  
Scott : "Derek ? What is he talking about ? "  
Derek : "Why would you want a necklace ?"  
Peter : "It belonged to an old friend of mine ... it reminds me of old times."  
Derek : "Seems like it has an owner already. "  
Peter : "What's that supposed to mean ?"  
Derek : "I found the owner who lost it, then gave it back." he explained like he was talking to a preschool.  
Peter : "Then take it back! That or nothing. "  
Scott : "Can you get that back ?"  
Derek : "I don't think so .. and even If I did I have no guarantee his information would be of any use."  
Peter : " Do as you wish ... but they might be after you. "  
Scott : "Who are they ?"  
Peter gave them a creepy grin and left the room.  
Stiles : "What now ? "  
Derek : "We take it back ..."

... Back to Me ...

I was continuing my research. The detective spirit inside was working it's way out. There were other articles about beast attacks with glowing eyes in the towns nearby. While the pages were loading my mind flew to that night. The woods, the gunshots, that guy ... For a split second my heart stopped. It was clear now. I knew exactly what I had to do. I stormed out the library and ran to my car. If my thoughts were correct the situation would dramatically change.

Scott : "Derek .. ?"  
Derek : "Hm .. ?"  
Scott : "You never told us what really happened that night, I think it's time you do, 'cause if that is somehow linked to the teacher's death ..."  
Stiles : "Who were those guys ? " he said interrupting Scott.  
Derek : "I have no ideea. But they were like nothing I've seen before. "  
Scott : " What's was so special about those hunters ?"  
Derek : "They weren't just any hunters. " he said looking more concerned. "They were supernaturals."  
Stiles : "Wait, so like ... hunters that are ... supernaturals?"  
Derek : "And what did I say ?" he said pissed.  
Stiles : "I was just wondering ... I mean ... should't they kill themselves or something ?"  
Derek : "I don't know ... I told you, I've never seen anything like them before."  
Stiles : "But how did you healed so fast if you said it was a bullet that contained wolfsbane ?"  
Derek : "The last thing I remember was the starry sky and then it all disappeared into darknes. And there would be this strange dream ... "  
Stiles : "What dream ?"  
Derek : " I can't remember clearly. I was in a room I've never seen before. I felt that I was injuried and it was someone holding me and playing this lullaby..."  
Stiles : "Can you remember the song ?"  
Derek : "You want me to sing it to you ?" he said harshly.  
Stiles : "You can just humm it ... " Derek gave him a glare.  
Stiles : "Or not ... . Maybe they don't even know you're alive."  
Derek : "And if they do ?"  
Scott : "Then we should hurry, because if they find us ... it's over."

...

I pulled my car to the side of the road. The sun was setting, that meant I didn't have much time until the darkness settles. I was back at the same place I met that guy ... Derek. The sound of their shouts from that night still echoes in my mind. I should've realized sooner . The wind was blowing the fallen leaves around me, making the air more and more unbreathable. Strands of my hair were covering my face. I just stood there with my body shivering in the autmun wind with only one word hunting me :  
"Derek!"


End file.
